1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-57441    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-334816
A light emitting device having a light emitting layer section formed of an (AlxGa1-x)yIn1-yP alloy (where, 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1; simply referred to as AlGaInP alloy, or more simply as AlGaInP, hereinafter) can be realized as a high-luminance device, by adopting a double heterostructure in which a thin AlGaInP active layer is sandwiched between an n-type AlGaInP cladding layer and a p-type AlGaInP cladding layer, both having a larger band gap than the active layer.
In a case of an AlGaInP light emitting device, a GaAs substrate is used as a growth substrate of the light emitting layer section, however GaAs absorbs light greatly in a light emitting wavelength range of the AlGaInP light emitting layer section. Thus, Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 disclose a method of separating the GaAs substrate first and then newly bonding a GaP substrate which is a transparent conductive semiconductor substrate (Hereinafter, a light emitting device fabricated by this method is referred to a “direct bonding type light emitting device”).